The Thunderbutt Saga
by Stencheart-of-whiffy-Windclan
Summary: Thunderbutt is the stinkiest cat in the Clans. So, one day, when WindClan is fed up with him, he takes many stinky and odd cats with him, to make a new Clan. WhiffyClan. NEW CHAP UP!
1. a sudden breeze

The Thunderbutt saga

Allegiances:

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar

Deputy: Hailfeather

Medicine cat: Breezeheart Apprentice, Lavenderpaw

Warriors: Grassclaw Apprentice, Skypaw

Gorseheart Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Thornfang Aprentice, Breathpaw

Windpelt Apprentice, Moorpaw

Seedsong Apprentice, Dirtpaw

Oakfur

Apprentices:

Dirtpaw

Breathpaw

Lavenderpaw

Queens:

Whitetail, Kits: Thunderkit, Moorkit, and Skykit

Frondheart, Kits: Pinekit, Oakkit.

Elders: Ashpelt

Ivyheart

Clawfang

ThunderClan:

Leader: Firestar

RiverClan:

Leader: Spottedstar

ShadowClan:

Leader: Foxstar

Chapter 1, a sudden breeze

First off, the title has nothing to do with the chapter. As I write more, guess in reviews what it's actually about!

Breezeheart rushed in from the medicine cat den. She had heard Whitetail's kits coming, and had brought her herbs with her. But just as she was about to tell Whitetail to push, the kits were coming, one of the kits practically FLEW out. She didn't have time to think about that. She nipped open the sack, and told Whitetail to push, wondering if the other two kits would come flying out. They didn't. Their father rushed into the nursery. Breezeheart gasped, about to scream the words, "THUNDERCLAN!" At the top of her lungs, before she realized it was the kits' father, Oakfur. She wasn't quite sure whether the Clan would ever forgive Whitetail for having kits with a ThunderClan warrior.

Whitetail and Oakfur lay together, looking at the kits as they suckled with their tiny faces to Whitetail's belly fur. Whitetail said, "We should call this one Skykit. And this one Moorkit..." Oakfur continued, "And we should call the third one Thunderkit, because he flew out like Thunder in the sky!"

"And because you're from ThunderClan," Whitetail reminded him softly. And so the kits were named, but just as the other two started to drift off to sleep, Thunderkit flew off of Whitetail and buzzed around the room, leaving a strange smell around the place. Frondheart decided to leave the nursery to air out, under the pre-text of wanting to leave the two alone with their kits.

"Thunderkit, Skykit, wake up!" Moorkit was bouncing on Skykit, not daring to bounce on Thunderkit lest the nursery get smelly. Thunderkit raised his head groggily, saying, "Why?" suddenly, the nursery was filled with smell anyway, and Skykit wrinkled his nose, thinking about it for a minute, said, "We're six moons today!" Skykit let out a squeal of excitement, Moorkit almost screeched with triumph, and Thunderkit said, "pvvvvvvfffttt". Moorkit and Skykit raced to get out of the nursery.

"By the power of StarClan, I name you three apprentices! Windpelt, you will mentor Moorkit. Grassclaw, you will mentor Skykit. Gorseheart, you will mentor Thunderkit." Moorkit and Skykit bounced towards their mentors... Thunderkit... well... flew... sort of... Gorseheart wrinkled his nose as they touched noses. "What're we doing now?" Thunderpaw said excitedly.

"Well, let's get into the moor first, then we'll have a game."

Thunderpaw squealed with excitement... and something else. *pvvvvvfffttt*

Gorseheart set and extremely fast pace, but Thunderpaw could match him. WindClan cats were supposed to be fast, but Thunderpaw wasn't exactly running, and he made the sound like a monster starting on a frosty day. *pvvvvvffffttt*

"What's the *pvvvvffftttt* game?"

"Um... you go to that end of the moor and I go to this end of the moor and we see how fast we can pass each other as we run from end to end."

By the end of the training session, Gorseheart was glad for the breeze. And the ACTUAL breeze, not the breeze that Thunderpaw left behind. It wasn't exactly... fragrant. Gorseheart, as Thunderpaw prepared to go into the apprentices den, said, "Thunderpaw! I'm glad to see you!"

"Really? *pvvvffftttt*"

"Ur... yes, WindClan cats sleep outside, and the most... 'special' of the newest apprentices sleeps at the furthest end of the territory, actually."

"ME? *PVVVVFFFFFFTTTTT*"

"Yes... uhr... you."

Thunderpaw sped out of camp, using his supernatural powers to "run" very fast to the end of the territory. As he slept, it sounded like this:

*Snore/pvt/snore/pvtpvtpvt/snore/pvt*


	2. a wind from behind

Chapter 2, wind from behind

Thunderpaw was determined to catch something, but whenever he got close the prey suddenly ran away. He was also always upwind, and he couldn't figure that out either. So, he decided that it would be easier to just FARM mice instead. Thunderpaw was a very clever cat, if a little bit stinky. He could read and write. He wrote a sign that said, "Bean farm this way for mice", as he, and the mice, liked beans. He wondered if the mice could read. Oh well... he knew! He could just lay a trail of beans. He sighed. It was too bad he couldn't just eat the beans directly and get their benefits. He popped one in his mouth anyways.

Gorsetail came up from behind him. Gorsetail should have known not to come up from behind him by now. "Ugh!" Gorsetail exclaimed. "Are you ALWAYS doing that?"

Thunderpaw nodded.

Gorsetail said, "ugh... we need you for a border patrol."

Thunderpaw said, "Can I mark the borders my special way?"

Gorsetail said firmly, "NO!"

"Why-y-y-y?"

"Because... because I say so."

"But it would drive them away from the border!"

Gorsetail was silent. his apprentice might just be right.

thunderpaw flew along. He wanted to get to the border as quickly as possible. All the other cats wanted to be in front of him, not behind him when he was going quickly. This, however, was nearly impossible. They just tried to walk out of his way.

Finally, they were there at the border. Thunderpaw got all excited, and that wasn't a nice smell. Gorsetail said, trying to hold his breath, "Do it quickly, Thunderpaw."

Thunderpaw happily flew along the border many times while the rest of the cats ran home.

A moon later

Thunderpaw went into the leader's den. Heatherstar wasn't pleased about that. He said, "I want to be an apprentice!"

Heatherstar said, wrinkling her nose, "Well the warriors don't want you in their den. As it is, you're an inspiration for the other apprentices to do well and become warriors quicker so they won't have to share a den with you. I'm not sure you've learned humility either..."

Thunderpaw said, "If you don't make me a warrior then you'll regret it with every load of bedding I bring in!"

Heatherstar said, "I won't let you bring the bedding in then!"

"You'll regret it with every piece of freshkill I catch!"

"Fine. You won't go on hunting patrols. You never catch anything anyway."

"Then you'll start regretting it right now!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT STOP IT!" Heatherstar shrieked.

"Yay!" Thunderpaw was happy. Not a pretty smell.

"Ok, cats of WindClan. Gather here beneath the highrock and etc." heatherstar said, grumbling.

All the cats gathered.

"Thunderpaw is NOT ready to receive his warrior name but I'm giving it to him anyways. Thunderpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as... Thunder...BUTT!"

Thunderpaw said, "What? Why?"

Everyone laughed.

Thunderpaw finally got it. "oh... yaaay!"

He was happy again.

Everyone ran for cover.


	3. a magical wind

DUH DUH DUH THE THUNDERBUTT SAGA! The next episode! Wow I got 5 reviews I was afraid that people would be mean in reviews! So here the next episode is:

Thunderbutt looked around cautiously. Heatherstar had given him an important mission. She hadn't told him what is WAS, exactly, but she HAD told him it would be apparent once he had gotten out of camp. He was in unknown territory, filling it with a gaseous smell. I mean literally. He heard cats thumping to the ground as he floated eerily past. Then, he saw he was in luck. The beany mice had been getting fewer and fewer as he traveled. But now he saw a bean farm.

He crept closer and closer, his floatation device getting weaker as he had not eaten beans for quite a while. He was about to pounce on a beany mouse when suddenly a heavy cat came waddling along like a duck. Thunderbutt hissed with his mouth and other thing. That cat had ruined his beany mouse hunt! Then he looked the cat over more closely. 'Heavy' was a kind description. Thunderbutt said, "Who are you?"

The cat replied, "No where near as stinky as you."

Thunderbutt thought about it for a moment, and then a beany mouse caught his attention. He pounced skillfully and smellfully, then started to eat. He said, "now what's your real name?"

The 'heavy' cat looked him up and down. "What's yours? Stenchsmell?"

Thunderbutt was offended. "Of course not! Thunderbutt!"

"Go figure."

"Now what's yours?" Thunderbutt demanded as the sensation of the beans spread through him.

"Me? Oh... I don't know... cats 'round here call me duck."

"I wonder why..." thunderbutt murmured. "Tell you what, duck... where i come from we need cats... like you."

"REALLY?"

"Oh yes," he said absent-mindedly.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Thunderbutt realized that his 'strength' would take a while to return. They didn't have that long. He would have to do something he had never dreamed of doing before if they were to get back quickly...

"Stay here," Thunderbutt hissed to the cat called Duck. He snuck into the garden center. He had a mouse in his jaws, but it was stunned and alive. He put it next to a Jerusalem artichoke plant. It briefly woke up and nibbled on it. Thunderbutt grinned. Then, he ate the mouse. He sighed in relief as his powers came back ten fold. (Jerusalem artichokes are not actually artichokes but they make you very... Thunderbutt-y.) He said to Duck, "Now come my friend. Ascend up into the heavens with me on my magical invisible carpet." Duck said, "um... well, I would love to, really, but I can go faster on the ground."

Thunderbutt sighed. Duck would realize his mistake soon enough. He 'ascended into the heavens', as Duck waddled along below. Then, he passed over a yard full of cinderblocks. _Yes,_ he thought, _that will do nicely._ Duck was miles behind him. He sighed, zoomed back, and lifted Duck up onto the magical carpet. They 'ascended into the heavens' and flew back towards WindClan camp.

"Oh no," Gorsetail whispered. He had been on Thunderbutt watch. Luckily the wind was blowing the opposite way, but the wind always changed when Thunderbutt was around. He slipped back into camp. "Heatherstar, heatherstar!"

"What is it, Gorsetail?"

"Thunderbutt is back!"

The moonlight shone on Heathertail's face frozen in shock and fear. She quickly got up, only to recoil at the smell of Thunderbutt.

Thunderbutt shouted from the air, "DUH DUH DUH DUH THE GREAT HERO RETURNS!"


	4. a stormy night in windclan camp

Chapter 4, a stormy night in WindClan camp

Thunderbutt and the cat called Duck soared into camp, held up by their magical carpet. Thunderbutt said to the cat called Duck, "So what would you like your new name to be?"

"My new name?" Duck said, not understanding.

"Well if you're going to be a warrior you MUST have a warriors name. Duck will just not do."

"So what will it be? Duckpelt? Duckheart?"

"hahahahahahahahaha! duckheart?" Thunderbutt's laughter did not only come from his mouth.

Duck rambled on as they walked towards the Clan Leader's den, cats shrinking away from Thunderbutt's "laughter". "Duckfall? Ducksong? Duckflight?"

Thunderbutt could barely stop his 'laughter' from destroying WindClan camp. Heatherstar stormed out of her den, shrieking, "THUNDERBUTT LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW WE'LL HAVE TO REPAIR ALL THE DAMAGE!"

Gorseheart broke in, also shrieking, "THUNDERBUTT YOU BROUGHT A ROGUE INTO CAMP!"

Heatherstar admonished him sternly. "Gorseheart, only she-cats can shriek. even if you have a sissy name it doesn't mean that you can act like a she-cat. StarClan, Thunderbutt what have you been eating?"

"I had to keep up my strength for the journey, Heatherstar."

Heatherstar looked like she was about to feint but asked stiffly, "who is your friend here?"

"He calls himself Duck, but," then what Thunderbutt said was impossible to hear over the whirl-wind that had claimed the dens coming back.

Heatherstar protested, "We can't have a cat named that! It would be... wrong."

"If you don't then I'll make you regret it."

Heatherstar sighed. Having Thunderbutt in her Clan was very difficult, and sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. Then a wondrous idea struck her. "Alright Thunderbutt, I'll hold the ceremony right away."

Thunderbutt was happy again. Besides, WindClan cats shouldn't mind sleeping in all the 'wind', should they? He wondered why it was such an issue. Heatherstar was old-fashioned, he decided.

"all cats old enough to catch their own prey and not asleep from shock and smell in the medicine cat den, gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!  
"We are here today to welcome a new cat into our Clan today. his previous name was... Duck. but as per a special request from Thunderbutt he shall henceforth be called... wait, doesn't he have to be an apprentice first?"

All the cats of WindClan shrunk back at the thought of having another apprentice in the Clan, brought in by Thunderbutt of all cats. "no!" they all said.

Heatherstar sighed. "Then so be it. Henceforth he shall be known as... CINDERBLOCK!"

The newly named Cinderblock looked ready to protest but didn't. He said, "erm... ok."

Thunderbutt made off for the demolished warriors den but Heatherstar stopped him. "Thunderbutt, you'll have to clean up the damage you did here. I'm sure your, erm, special powers will come in handy?"

Thunderbutt looked pleased to be asked, and all the other cats in camp slept, not in camp, but at the far end of the territory. Thunderbutt used his magical powers to lift the nests and moss back into place, erected the sticks again that had fallen down, and put the heather back. The camp was repaired, but far from fragrant. Thunderbutt wondered where Cinderblock had gotten to. He hoped that Cinderblock would appreciate his powers, but he had his doubts. Thunderbutt decided that he would just have to pretend to have been repairing the camp all night but had actually gone to hunt beany mice. Not that he needed any more beany mice, the jerusalem artichokes had taken care of that. In fact, he had a hard time staying on the ground! Thunderbutt sighed, then went to hunt at his beany mice patch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar called in an unusually good mood. "Two of our... 'warriors' have gone missing. Cinderblock and Thunderbutt."  
gorseheart called out, not in worry but sounding partly glad, "They've been gone a moon!"  
"Yes," Heatherstar agreed. "But I have decided if there are no volunteers to go look for them there will be no search party. As much as Thunderbutt may have had his advantages, he filled windClan camp with... erm, discontent. And Cinderblock wasn't much use. So I conclude... Are there any volunteers?"

Skypaw and Moorpaw, Thunderbutt's two sisters, had become warriors while Thunderbutt was on his journey. Their names were Skylight and Moorsong now. Skylight had had kits with Dirtpaw, who had been named Dirtpath. She was going to give birth any day now. There were, however, no volunteers to look for thunderbutt and cinderblock.

"Good. Then we shall proceed to the gathering as planned!"


	5. a surprising scent

Chapter five, a surprising scent

Skylight was in the nursery, having kits. She had given birth to one already, and the other one was coming. Breezeheart said to Lavenderpaw, "Lavenderpaw! Bring poppyseeds!" Then, in a quieter voice that she thought Skylight couldn't hear, she said, "Something is very wrong. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."  
Then as Lavenderpaw rushed to the medicine cat den, Breezeheart realized that wasn't true. She had seen something like this once before...

When _Thunderbutt_ was born! _Oh no! _She thought. _Not another one like Thunderbutt!_

Sure enough, the second kit flew out. Whitetail was also in the nursery, watching her daughter kit, and so she became stock still when the kit flew out. So did Breezeheart. And Lavenderpaw, with poppy-seeds in her mouth. And Skylight. And even the other kit that was born. They all smelled the same thing. Lavenderpaw went out of the nursery and came back in with herbs to stop cats being sick. Breezeheart felt light-headed. She tried to breathe through her mouth, but then she was startled by Dirtpath coming in and feinting in the door-way to the nursery.

As he lay on the ground, watching his newly born kit zoom around, with it's eyes already open, he said, "not another Thunderbutt-" and then passed out.  
Breezeheart tried to sound normal. "What will you call them?"  
Skylight answered without hesitation. "Snowkit and Stenchkit."  
Dirtpath opened his eyes one more time before collapsing fully into unconsciousness. "Good choice, it suits her."

Then everyone in the nursery feinted.

Thunderbutt and Cinderblock stared warily at each other. They were standing in a rocky canyon, that they had come at from opposite sides. They didn't know where they were, and it was seven days since they had gone missing. Cinderblock remembered what had happened...

_I went for a walk outside of WindClan camp. I didn't know the borders yet, so I crossed into ThunderClan territory. I was completely lost until a brown tabby with brown eyes found me. He guided me to a place where there were no Clans. He said he lived here most of the time. When I asked him why, he didn't respond. He obviously belonged to ThunderClan but didn't live with them. There was a strange smell around him. Then he went away into this cave and didn't come back. That was when I started exploring. Then I smelt the smell that was obviously Thunderbutt. I don't know why he was here, but he is here. Maybe he can explain the borders to me. I know the only reason I crossed the border was because he hadn't marked it in about a moon. Thunderbutt and I are good friends. Let me tell you a secret, I've figured out a way to block out the smell. I put mud in my nostrils. But I took it out recently so that I could smell him if he were coming. I didn't put the mud back in quite yet, but hurried towards Thunderbutt. How glad I was to see him, if not smell him!_

Thunderbutt rushed forward and said, "Cinderblock!" He was definitely happy. Cinderblock dove to one side and buried his entire face in the mud, nostrils included. He looked back up and said, "Thunderbutt! Now I'm so happy to see you!"  
Thunderbutt frowned. "What were you doing in the mud?"  
"I... ah, saw a mouse." I said. "Anyways, Thunderbutt. What are you doing here?"  
"Well," Thunderbutt said. "Isn't that a story?"  
"Well I don't know. Is it?" Cinderblock asked.  
"It sure is!" Thunderbutt said.  
"So what is it?" Cinderblock asked.  
Thunderbutt looked shifty. "Well I decided I would go on vacation for five days or something. All of WindClan territory smelled like the border. Besides, the beany mice crop had been failing. So I went in search of other beany mice fields. But when I came back all my beany mice had gone and the beans were gone too! So I went in search of plentiful beany mice fields, wondering all the time who could have eaten all of my beans and beany mice. And I ended up here."  
"Did you meet a brown tabby with brown eyes from ThunderClan?" Cinderblock asked.  
"No," Thunderbutt said. "Why?"  
"Because," said the brown tabby from the top of the canyon, "He has something to show you!"

They had followed the brown tabby all the way to a cave. He said, "Wait here. Cinderblock, I see why you put mud in your nostrils."  
Thunderbutt turned to Cinderblock. "What is he talking about?"  
"Nothing," Cinderblock said shiftily.  
The brown tabby came back. It was only then that Thunderbutt realized his wonderful smell was being overpowered by a different smell. He looked around. Flies buzzed everywhere. The brown tabby's paw looked wet. His paw was usually darker than the rest of his body but it was dark and wet this time. He smiled.  
Thunderbutt said, "What's your name?"  
The brown tabby answered, "I am Turdpaw. Come see my amazing crystal."  
Thunderbutt and Cinderblock exchanged a private glance and followed. "You look older than usual for an apprentice," Cinderblock stated.  
"I am. I will never be given my warrior name because this suits me best," Turdpaw explained.  
"why?" Thunderbutt broke in.  
Turdpaw's eyes grew dreamy. "One day, when I was young, I went outside the nursery, only to find a badger stomping around. I hid behind a huge pile of brown stuff near some horses. My paw sank deep into it and it smelled good. The badger had left. So I dived into it and rolled around. Come on, the amazing crystal is this way."  
Cinderblock was now quite nervous about what his 'amazing crystal' might be. Finally they came to the last cave. In the middle, was a... amazingly large brown mass. It had flies on it that looked like crystals. Turdpaw picked it up on one brown paw and said, "And, gentlemen and gentlemen, you see... TURDPAW'S AMAZING CRYSTAL!"

Cinderblock looked... curious, but Thunderbutt was intrigued. "I'll remember you, Turdpaw of the amazing crystal. One day I may be back!" 

They flew back, only to see Heatherstar and Firestar raging at each other with battle-ready cats behind them. "We don't have your super-smelly weapon!" Firestar yowled.  
"He is NOT my super-smelly weapon!" Heatherstar screeched. "This is all a misunderstanding."  
"No it's not!" Firestar told her. "We're going to attack you and you don't have any defense against us!"  
Heatherstar said, "You say we have no defense?"  
Firestar sneered. "Before your warriors were able to beat us only because you had the stench of the super-smelling weapon on you. Now the stench is weaker, so we can attack you!"  
Then... "THUNDERBUT TO THE RESCUE!" Thunderbutt yowled. He landed in front of Firestar, and then turned around. Firestar flew against a tree and feinted. But there were so many ThunderClan warriors, and Thunderbutt hadn't had any beany mice. But then suddenly, a sound like a trumpet sounded, and Thunderbutt's niece, Stenchkit, (who had been eating his beany mice) came flying to the rescue. Snowkit was also supported on her magical carpet, and they both landed and Stenchkit put Thunderbutt in his weakened state to shame. Snowkit was indifferent.

"So you saved the day," Thunderbutt said to his niece.  
"Yes, Uncle Thunderbutt. Are you mad at me for eating your beany mice?"  
"No... I even met Turdpaw of the amazing crystal because of it," Thunderbutt told her.  
"Turdpaw... of the amazing crystal?" Stenchkit queried.  
Thunderbutt smiled. "You have much to learn, my young padawan (spelling?)/ apprentice. But you will not be an apprentice of WindClan."  
"What?" Stenchkit said, frowning.  
"Is your sister completely immune to all smells?"  
"Yes," Stenchkit said. "But she can still hunt fine as long as I'm not around. Why?"  
"There's something I have to do," Thunderbutt said.

He walked into Heatherstar's den. "Heatherstar?"  
"Yes Thunderbutt?" She sounded grouchy.  
"I am leaving WindClan."  
She looked up. "Very well."  
Thunderbutt nodded. "I may take some cats from your Clan."  
Heatherstar frowned. "Like?"  
Thunderbutt said, "Do you agree to let me leave your Clan?"  
"Without a second thought."  
Thunderbutt did a little dance in the air and Heatherstar buried her nose in the moss.  
"I'd like to take: Cinderblock, Stenchkit, and Snowkit. And Turdpaw of the amazing crystal from Thunderclan if he agrees."  
Heatherstar thought it was a dream come true.

Soon Stenchkit and Thunderbutt were dancing together in the air. Snowkit looked up, oblivious to what was going on. Cinderblock's nostrils were filled with mud, so he didn't mind. Turdpaw of the amazing crystal didn't know about the new Clan of cats yet, so he was in his cave, coveting and talking to and cooing to his crystal.


	6. a forest of wind

Chapter 6, Forest of Wind

Thunderbutt was happy. Many cats were coming to join his new Clan! There was Poofang, from ThunderClan - he had a certain type of eating disorder. There was Yellowpool, from RiverClan - she... well she didn't swim in the usual type of river. Also, there was Deafears, from ShadowClan, along with Blindeyes, his mate. They... Thunderbutt hadn't met them yet, but he thought they might not be very useful. But more cats meant a stronger Clan. So he was accepting all cats that wanted to join.

He was also teaching Stenchkit (now Stenchpaw) how to write, and her newest writing assignment was to make allegiances for the new Clan. He was also puzzling over a name.

Stenchpaw was having an easy time of it. She learned quickly.

__Clan allegiances_

_Leader: Thunderbutt (star?  
Deputy: ?  
Warriors:  
Poofang  
Yellowpool  
Deafears  
Blindeyes  
Cinderblock  
Apprentices:  
Stenchpaw (Me!)  
Snowpaw  
Turdpaw_

"Thunderbutt?" Stenchpaw called. "Who is the deputy going to be? And will StarClan grant you your nine lives?"  
Thunderbutt said, "I need to call a Clan meeting. And I have finally decided on the Clan name. I shall call them by it."  
"But they don't know it - do they?" Stenchkit asked.  
Thunderbutt shrugged this off. "Let all cats of WhiffyClan old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the relaxing air-mat that I sit on constantly."  
Everyone looked up, a little surprised looking. "I make this announcement to let you know stuff," he continued. Everyone else thought that was a bit obvious. "Our new Clan name shall be WhiffyClan. I shall not take nine lives, and all cats that are leaders of WhiffyClan shall have 'butt' at the end of their name instead of 'star'. We need a deputy... so... um... Poofang shall be the new deputy of WhiffyClan!"  
Poofang looked surprised. "But-" he began.  
"Wait!" Thunderbutt said suddenly. "No, actually. You're right. You can't be deputy. Yellowpool will be the new deputy of WhiffyClan!"  
Yellowpool says, "But I thought I was going to be a medicine cat."  
Thunderbutt said, "Oh. You're right. Forget that. Poofang shall be the new deputy of WhiffyClan! And Yellowpool will be the new deputy. Stenchpaw, update your allegiances list. Wait! There will be more changes. Blindeyes, and Deafears, you'll move to the elders den. You're obviously useless."  
Blindeyes said, "No way!" Then Deafears said, "..." Thunderbutt realized Deafears couldn't hear what he was saying. Blindeyes communicated with a sign language she couldn't actually see.  
Stenchpaw said, "Have you made up your mind yet?"  
Thunderbutt sighed. "No. Actually, I know what to do! We'll make a new den for the disabled! Blindeyes and Deafears will live there. And so will Snowpaw, because she can't smell anything. But first, come here Snowpaw and Stenchpaw. Snowpaw, I name you Snownose. Because you can't smell anything. Stenchpaw, I name you Stencheart. Turdpaw, I name you Turdfoot. No, you can't keep your crystal in the den. Now update your list, Stencheart!"

_Allegiances:_

_Leader: Thunderbutt  
Deputy: Poofang  
Medicine cat: Yellowpool  
Warriors:  
Cinderblock  
Stencheart  
Turdfoot  
Disabled Warriors:  
Snownose  
Stencheart  
Blindeyes  
Deafears_


	7. IN SEARCH OF LOVE

PART TWO OF THE THUNDERBUTT SAGA

WhiffyClan Allegiances:

**Leader:** Thunderbutt: orange tom with special powers  
**Deputy:** Poofang: brown tom with an unhealthy obsession  
**Medicine cat:** Yellowpool: yellow she-cat with 'an issue'.  
**Warriors:**  
Cinderblock: gray tom that doesn't go anywhere very fast. Apprentice: Spitpaw  
Stencheart: brown tabby she-cat with olive eyes Apprentice: Yawnpaw  
Turdfoot: brown tom with a strange habit; Poofang's brother: Apprentice: Dumbpaw  
**Disabled Warriors:**  
Snownose: white she-cat that can't smell anything  
**Apprentices:**  
Yawnpaw: yellow she-cat that is always yawning  
Spitpaw: grayish white tom that is always spitting at one thing or another  
Dumbpaw: slow minded brown tom  
**Queens:**  
None  
**Elders:**  
Blindeyes: white she-cat who is blind. duh  
Deafears: gray tom who is deaf. duh

Chapter Seven, In Search of Love

Stencheart yawned. Eight moons had passed since she had been made a warrior, and since Thunderbutt had founded WhiffyClan. And she was _bored_. Deafears and Blindeyes had moved into the elder's den after having their kits, Spitpaw and Dumbpaw. What Stencheart couldn't believe was that her sister, Snownose, had had kits with Turdfoot! Unbelievable. Anyways, Snownose had given birth to Yawnpaw. Stencheart had been given Yawnpaw as an apprentice. She was quite hard to train, as all she did was yawn. Stencheart had gotten tired of that. Snownose padded up to Stencheart. "Hi," she muttered.

"Hi sis!" Stencheart said brightly. "How's Turdfoot? Did you finally talk him out of keeping his crystal next to the warriors den?" Turdfoot couldn't keep his crystal _in_ the den, so he had tried to put it right outside the warriors den. Snownose had been assigned by Thunderbutt to stop him from doing it.

Snownose looked at the ground. "We just broke up." she said glumly.

Stencheart couldn't make herself to be sad, but tried to sound sympathetic. "Look, maybe that isn't quite such a bad thing. I mean, he was kind of... obsessed with that crystal."

"Yeah, so is Poofang!" Snownose defended herself.

Stencheart sighed, and something else. "Yes, but you didn't choose Poofang as your mate, now did you?"

Snownose ignored her. "Anyway, have you seen Poofang lately?"

"Why?" Stenchear couldn't help thinking that there was at least one exciting thing going on, the Snownose x Poofang drama.

"Well, he was chasing after Turdfoot's crystal earlier."

Stencheart giggled. "Right. Don't worry, I'm sure Turdfoot has hidden it somewhere nice and snuggly."

Snownose feebly laughed. "So, how's Yawnpaw's training going?"

Stencheart avoided the question. It was embarrassing, she hadn't been able to teach Yawnpaw anything. All she did was yawn. "Well, I'm thinking of holding a training session later today. So, do you think she'll take it badly, you guys breaking up? I heard that Spottedstar is offering councelling sessions, if you need them. I also heard that she is very pricy, though."

Snownose was about to say something when Thunderbutt flew up from his den onto the branch of a tree where he announced things from. "Cats of WhiffyClan, join beneath the StinkBranch for a Clan Stinking!"

Stencheart giggled. She loved that summoning.  
Snownose wondered why it was called a Clan Stinking.  
Poofang padded discontentedly under Thunderbutt. He had been chasing Turdfoot's crystal, but Thunderbutt had made him come back for the Clan meeting. It was so annoying.  
Yawnpaw yawned.  
Dumbpaw said, "Huh? Whassat?"  
Spitpaw spat.

"Cats of WhiffyClan! I have news for you!"  
Yanwpaw yawned.  
Dumbpaw said, "Huh? Whassat?"  
Spitpaw spat. "So what?"  
Thunderbutt paid no attention to the apprentices as Stencheart broke out in wild laughter on the floor. "I have decided to leave WhiffyClan!" He announced grandly.

Stencheart immediately stopped laughing, and looked up, her olive eyes wide. "Huh? Whyzat?" she asked, then cursed under her breath. She had picked it up from Dumbpaw!

Thunderbutt dipped his ginger head to her, and told them all, while gradually letting himself down, floating, "I have decided to search the world in search of love! There is no she-cat here for me. I shall be back, once I have found my love. Poofang shall take over as leader, and I shall let him choose the temporary deputy."

Stencheart looked up. "_You're looking for love?"  
_

Thunderbutt nodded. "Farewell, cats of WhiffyClan!"

Thunderbutt ended his speech with a farewell trumpeting and flew off into the distance, still sitting down.

Their great leader, Thunderbutt, had left their young Clan...  
_In search of love. _

Poofang immediately rushed off to see if he could find Turdfoot's crystal again, while Yawnpaw yawned. Spitpaw spat. Dumbpaw said, "Huh? Whazedoing?"  
Somethings just never change.  
But some do.

**Ooh, cliff hanger! What do you think will happen? Will he find love? Who do you think will be chosen as deputy? Wait, _what? _Only 855 words! Darn it! Anyways, I look forward to your much loved reviews of the Thunderbutt Saga. Sorry if I'm not updating** - **I know I update very infrequently. However, I am a busy girl! I am going to make an effort to update this story at least every month. Sorry if that isn't good enough for you. If you would add it to your subscription list you wouldn't waste your time checking up on it when it isn't updated.  
Thanks for your patience,  
~Stencheart**


	8. Of Inspiration and Inertia

Chapter Eight, Of Inertia and Inspiration

Thunderbutt paused and tasted the fresh air. Too fresh. He would mark it his way later. He padded through the long light green grass until he scented another cat. His head swiveled as he tried to locate it. "Hello? Whose there?"

A cat lightly leapt down from a tree branch onto a fence and padded along it as if it were the forest floor. "Hello." The cat said.

"Who are you?" Thunderbutt repeated his question.

"I am called Halloween. Who are _you_?" Halloween asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I am Thunderbutt," he said, puffing his ginger chest fur out.

"Right what are you doing 'round here, Thunderbutt?" Halloween asked, waving his black tail around.

Thunderbutt sighed as he knew Halloween wasn't a shecat. "I am in search of love," he confessed.

"Looking for someone _very_ special, then?" Halloween thought maybe there wasn't anyone special enough for Thunderbutt in this part of the world.

"Yes. I am leader of WhiffyClan-"

"The more sense you make, the less the sense you make makes sense," Halloween muttered.

"- but I left my Clan to find love." Thunderbutt finished. "Know anyone special?"

"Well if I knew someone special to me I wouldn't want you to know about it." Halloween said, leaping down from the fence, amber eyes searching Thunderbutt's face.

"What?"

"Buddy, you really are kinda clueless, aren't you?" Halloween asked, prancing around.

"Why are you prancing around?" Thunderbutt asked, copying and raising his tail.

The black tom sprang back, fur bristling. "Man... wear deodorant."

"What is deodorant?" Thunderbutt asked in a puzzled voice, lowering his tail.

"Well, two things. I guess the first wouldn't help you... so I'll take you to the cat. 's my sis." Halloween explained helpfully, prancing away into a dark rank alleyway.

"Ummm... okay." Thunderbutt followed the knowing black tom into the mungy alleyway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A white-gray shecat was near a rubbish bin. "Deodorant, I've got someone to meet you."

"Someone is not the correct word. A person, the singular noun of people, would be acceptable while being vague, although I should say indeterminate." The shecat spilled out.

"Right, okay." Halloween says. "What can I say? They should have called her Dictionary. I'll leave you guys to chat," he said and pranced off down the dark alleyway.

"So Deodorant, what's it like living here?" Thunderbutt asked casually.

"Conventional. All the cats I know live here, or all the cats I have had the opportunity to meet have lived here, so it is conventional, or in your words, normal." Deoderant said as she sat down. "What is your name, or to be more proper, the noun that you are called by?"

"Thunderbutt," the orange tom answered, being careful to keep his tail on the floor.

"Thunderbutt is not a complete sentence, it has no verb or - wait, that is your name?"

"Uhhhmm, yes?" Thunderbutt wondered what the proper (or rather, puritanical*) word was.

"Affirmative." Deodorant murmured to herself.

"Affirmative," he affirmed.

"I , what are you doing here?"She muttered something under her breath about how stupid that simple sentence had sounded.

Thunderbutt wondered what she was muttering about and thought she was very pulchritudinous*. "So, has anyone ever told you you are very pulchritudinous?"

She looked pleased and purred. Thunderbutt added his purr to the cacophony of purrs that was happening deep within Deodorant's throat. "So you do know some capacious* words!"

"Uhm... Yeah." Thunderbutt suddenly got an idea (or rather, hypothesis) about how to please this shecat. "Hey Deo, I'll be back in a sec- a small interval of time of which there are sixty in a minute." He said streaking away through the alleys.

"Deo?" was the only word that could pass through the shecat's lips.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Thunderbutt streamed through the alleyways, garbage bags flying backwards as he manipulated Einstein's rule of inertia in his mind - _WhiffyClan warriors in movement remain in movement until a lack of beany mice acts on their bowels. "Ahh,"_ he sighed in more place than one. _"That's it."_ And that, children, is how Thunderbutt's rule of inertia was created.

After a while, Thunderbutt had arrived at his destination - levitating above a scrappy (Or rather, pugnacious) cat fight. He looked closely at the mass of fur not quite directly underneath him. He was quite certain that someone-or-other had probably said, _Seek inspiration in war. _He wasn't quite sure who, but thought it seemed like a good idea.

The mass of hissing rolled directly underneath Thunderbutt. One of them looked up. "Yo, buddy!" he said angrily. "Show a little consideration to your fellow cat, and move your big stinky wind machine!"

Thunderbutt thought about this a moment before floating away sedately to the other side of the alleyway. He watched the ball of cats that had reformed where he had been floating his personal airplane. _"'Yo, buddy, move your wind machine,' said the alley cat between, bites of the other cat's fur. The mighty Thunderbutt said, 'But sir-'_

"Yo! Buddy!" the cat said again. "First of all, why are you here? Second of all, get out of here, I don't care that much. Third of all, you left out the _big stinky_ bit out." The other cat hissed from under the grasp of the first. "Hey there buddy, let me up, and we can both go get 'im."

"No." Thunderbutt continued to write his poetry, _"'But sir, I can't move my machine - I'm far too green!' _No, that won't work at all," he told himself.

"YO, BUDDY!" the cat screamed. "Do your environmental sentiment somewhere else! We're trying to fight here, in case you hadn't noticed."

Thunderbutt frowned at them before floating back along the alleyway, looking for somewhere else to seek inspiration.

"Good riddance, sack of wind," the cat said. The other cat it had been fighting scampered away in the opposite direction of it and Thunderbutt.

**Here are some of Stencheart's notes to help you:**

***Puritanical means _very_ proper.**

***Pulchritudinous means beautiful.**

***Capacious means big.**


End file.
